


The Oracle

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Destiny, Fate, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Porn, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night through the haze of the crystal ball, predictions are made but Dean is damn sure he isn't going to let any of that mumbo-jumbo 'come true' if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oracle

“Come on” Seth says with a glint in his amber eyes.  
Dirt dances around Dean’s feet as Seth continues to pull him closer to the flamboyant cart.   
“No, not this time.” Dean shoves his heels harder into the dirt before the rickety steps.   
Seth’s bottom lip protrudes out, to which Dean sighs in resignation.  
Every fucking time, he thinks.

The Oracle sits across from the two men. Dean glances around the cramped space, trying to hold his breath. He can smell the cheap booze and cigarettes and is not impressed. Seth nudges him. He is bouncing in his seat like a small child. Dean softens a little at the excitement in his partners eyes, even if it’s all a scam.

“Gaze into the crystal ball,” The Oracle directs Seth with a hazy voice.

Seth, eyes glossed over in a dreamy state, stares at the crystal ball. Dean wonders what Seth expects to see. Marriage? Child? He hopes to hell not. A twinge of guilt courses through him and then he hears Seth gasps.

“W-Wait...” Seth stammers.   
“Five years time the road has twisted,” The Oracle whispers.   
Dean, intrigued, looks into the crystal ball. His eyes widened.   
“Let’s go.”   
“What you know not now becomes something you wish you knew not later,” The Oracle laughs.

Seth licks the funnel cake sugar off his fingers. The long dark hair making an imprint in his memory. Dean rushed him away after that haunting laugh. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and no amount of emotional eating could curb it. Watching Dean, an animal of a man, ignore food did nothing to help. 

“Who’s the guy?”  
Dean thumped a finger against his collarbone.   
“He works with me.”   
Snatching away Dean’s untouched plate of fried sugar, Seth remains unsatisfied.   
“Did you see the same thing?”  
Dean clears his throat and looks down.   
“Well, answer me.”  
Seth’s plead forces Dean to look up.   
“Yeah. Whaddya want me to say? I saw you with another man. I know him. Now, how the hell do you?”   
Seth drops the extra plastic fork with an exasperated look.   
“I don’t!”  
“Good! In fact, I’ll make sure you never meet him. I love you.”  
Seth reaches across the picnic table and grazes Dean’s hand.  
“I love you too.”

***

Seth jams his finger against the elevator button in a fit of urgency. He cannot believe Dean forgot his hard drive on the day of his big presentation. Noticing the elevator stuck between floors, he decides to take the stairs. Cardio is better for me anyway, he muses.

Halfway up the stairs he wipes away a bead a sweat, distracted, he ends up colliding into a broad striking man. Papers go flying every. Seth scrambles to collect them all while feeling like the world’s biggest idiot. When he gathers the strength to look up, he is shocked to see the man from the crystal ball.

After two moves, three job changes, and Dean swearing on his own life to keep Seth from meeting this very man, here he is. Seth’s jaw falls open as he feels a magnetic charge flows through him. He wants to touch this man. Seth wants to know the tall dark stranger staring at him. Oh god, Seth worries suddenly, he thinks i'm a mute. 

Seth brushes his hair back and extends his hand.   
“Hi, I’m sorry-“  
The man shakes his hand and Seth giggles.   
“Hi, I’m Roman. It’s okay. You seem distracted?”   
“Oh god the hard drive!”   
“You work in this building?”   
Seth stares at him with a blank expression, still overwhelmed.   
“I-I...do you?”   
Roman smiles.   
“Third floor, those are my hiring papers.” 

Seth looks down and sees their hands still clasped together. Roman’s face is bright and welcoming. The thoughts of rushing up to give Dean his hard drive are floating further into the distance. Seth thinks of the years, the energy spent, the miles travels, and all of it in hopes to keep this moment from happening. This is my true destiny, Seth thinks as he smiles back at Roman.


End file.
